Who Will Take It All: Back in Action
by Archerygrl1992
Summary: Sequel to Who Will Take It All. The Firsca girls return to find that they have to pick up the pieces and fill the gaps that were left behind by their seniors and the task of having to remain Champions. This is how they take their new bonds. VariousXOCs
1. Storm

**Hey, its the story that you have all been waiting for, its the sequel to Who Will Take It All. I have started this story about three times already and it hasn't turned out right till this time around.**

**The Firsca girls return and they have been working hard to keep their title of National Champions. Along the way the new girls find the value of friendship and romance, with the help of their favorite seniors and boys. I have been working really hard on this story! I just hope that it gets as much love as the other one! Well, here goes nothing!**

**PS: I still don't own Prince of Tennis. I also do not own Storm by Gackt.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Storm

Karin stood at her window and looked at the girls standing on the tennis courts. They had been running tournaments for a week or so now and she was finally ready to announce her new Regulars. She was more worried about what will happen when she announces who she picked.

"I've never seen you so worried before coach," Hotaru said.

"I get this way every year when I have made the decision. I feel that there is a huge gap that we need to fill because of losing so many seniors," Karin said.

"Well, let's just hope that these girls still play the same all the time. I have a feeling that some of them are in for the perks of meeting some of the boys teams that we have become close to over the last year."

"Well we just have to look out for that, but I have a feeling that everything will go well enough that nothing needs to be done about it."

Hotaru nodded and continued to look out the window at the girls practicing. She saw her best friend Gina playing what she knew as one of the Rosalini (Regina and Stephania) twins. Further down the line she saw her vice-captain ordering around the girls that were practicing their swings. Serena, was working hard to prove that her sometimes bitchy attitude had some kick behind it. She didn't want to let Aribella down from what she witnessed last year. She worked harder and became stronger than she was in the first place. Since her time away from the Hyotei boys, she fell into her own element of tennis and lost that attitude that she had when she first came to the team. Then there were the other girls that Hotaru was beginning to learn about. Her and Karin started getting rid of the girls that were there to witness the perks from the beginning, but they decided to leave those till later.

They both knew that the boys season started a few weeks ago, so they gave them enough time to get everything settled between handing over new teams to another captain and so forth. Hotaru sighed and looked at the clouds, "Is this the right thing to do? I wonder if they will all get along with what I thought up of doing for them."

"My, my Hotaru, this isn't like you to be so philosophical and ponderous. Why don't you go outside and watch them in the fresh air, maybe that will clear your mind" Karin said.

Hotaru took the advise and went outside. She watched her girls practice and work hard. A few moments later Karin stepped out," Girls gather around! I'm going to announce the new team for you!"

All the members walked over to Karin and stood in perfect lines.

"As you all know last year was our finest year in the history of this tennis team. I want to make this year even better. This is why I wanted to get the regulars this early. They need to develop their skills and become better players and function as a team. I will start with our Senior members. First we have Urukuzi Cheiko. Next, Wakako Serena. She is also the vice-captain of the team. Finally, we have your captain Rikashina Hotaru. Moving on to the Juniors. We have returning starter, Yukimura Gina. Next are the Rosalini twins Regina and Stephania. Finally we have Kuran Yumiko. As tradition stands, we always have a freshman starter. This year we picked a good one, you better not let us down Gregory Mandy!" Karin said as the named people stepped forward and stood in a line. Everyone was shocked to see so many Juniors as starters, and not that many seniors. Normally teams have more seniors due to having more experience in tournament, only three players had any type of playing experience.

The regulars walked to their own court and started working on their own things that they needed to do. By the time practice had ended the girls almost started to bond with each other.

"Hey, Yumiko, what do you think you're gonna play," Mandy asked.

"Of course singles. We are going to be working with the boys teams sometimes, so that will grow my strength," Yumiko replied.

"You shouldn't rely on the boys to help you get better. You need to work hard to sometimes to get better at what you are lacking."

"Listen, I want to meet the boys and play tennis. So just let me do that and we will get along just fine."

Yumiko walked out of the clubhouse and walked home. Hotaru had witnessed the last bit of the fight that happened in the clubhouse.

"You okay Mandy" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Hotaru-bucho!" Mandy said.

"Hey, do you wanna go with Gina and I to see some friends?" Hotaru asked.

"Umm, sure if its okay with you."

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't."

The freshman smiled and the two girls met up with Gina, who was standing at the gate.

"Decided to bring the freshie?" Gina asked.

"Why not, she seems like she can handle our very extended family," Hotaru said.

Gina shrugged and the three girls went on their way to their favorite place. Rikkai. The ride didn't take too long and they arrived to see that the high schoolers had shown up as well to give their words of wisdom.

"Seiichi!" Gina yelled from the top of a hill.

The boys turned around expecting to see two girls standing there waving at them like they always did, but instead they found three girls standing there waiting for them. The boys made their way up to the girls and they sat waiting for Kirihara to finish up with practice.

"Who is this?" Niou asked.

"First, quit being creepy. Second, this is Mandy, our freshman for the team," Hotaru said.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Yukimura Seiichi. These are my teammates, Sanada, Niou, Mauri, Yanagi, Yaguu, and Jackal," he said pointing to the members as he said their names.

Mandy bowed slightly and stared at him for a moment, "Wait are you related to Yukimura-senpai?"

"Yes. He's my cousin," Gina said.

"Well that explains a lot about her," Mandy thought out loud.

"What?" Gina asked.

"Yumiko-senpai."

"Oh her... I never liked. Her I think she started hating me after she learned that the tennis team had some male friends that they always hung out with. I actually think she made fun of me for playing tennis," Gina said.

"Well she got on the team fair and square, but let us know if she bothers anyone in the club and on the team," Hotaru said.

"I will."

They stayed down there for a while and talked when Kirihara showed up.

"Took you long enough," Gina said.

"Well you try having to deal with them all day long," he replied.

"I have my issues too and you don't see me taking my good ol' time getting things finished up."

Their bickering went on for about another ten minutes before Seiichi decided to break it up, "Alright you two, cut it out."

The two teens stopped fighting within seconds. Mandy just laughed at the two.

"Where is your house Mandy?" Hotaru said.

"Right around the corner. I can hear my house before I see it," Mandy said.

They gave her a puzzled look.

"I am one of nine. There is just a lot of noise at my house. Well I had fun! See you tomorrow!" Mandy said running up the stairs and picking up a small child they all assumed to be her little sibiling.

The group continued on in their walk around town. By this time it was only Sanada, Seiichi, Kirihara, Gina, and Hotaru. They all walked to a park and stood there for a moment. Gina saw a familiar face around in town.

"Noella-senpai!" Gina yelled.

"Hey there! I was wondering if you had chickened out in meeting me here boys. I finally came up with a training menu for you guys tomorrow," She said.

"Wait, you are going there now?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, with Tricha gone, I really don't have a doubles partner anymore and I think I needed a change in people. I'm playing on the girls team later on, but for now I am the manager for the boys team," she explained.

The two just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, its getting late, and I assume you two have morning practice," Noella said.

"Yeah," the two replied.

By the end of that day, the team got to their homes and settled in for the night. Some were more concerned with how things were going to turn out, and others couldn't care less for what was going to happen.

**kimi no miageta sono saki ni ha ittai nani ga utsutteita no?**  
** nagarekieteyuku kumo no you ni tsumetai kaze ga kimi wo tsureteyuku**

**What was reflected there when you looked up?**  
** The cold wind guides you away like clouds floating away**

** ano hi no mama no kimi wo tojikometa tokei ga kane wo narashihajimeru**

**The alarm begins ringing on the clock that keeps you the way that you were that day**

** toki no nagare ha zankoku sugite itsumademo boku wo kurushimeru**  
** kimi ga soba de waratteru koto ga atarimae ni omotteita...**

**The flow of time is too cruel; it always torments me**  
** I had thought that you would always be by my side, laughing...**

** kono te wo sashi nobete inoritsuzuketemo fureru koto mo dekinai kimi ha**  
** shiroi tsubasa wo sotto hanebatakase, yukkuri to te wo furi waratteru**

**Even if I hold up my hands to pray, you are untouchable**  
** You slowly spread your white wings and slowly wave at me, laughing**

** futo ki ga tsukeba tooku ni miageta sora ga hageshiku naiteiru**

**Before I know it, I'm leaning back to howl at the far off sky***

** shizuka ni hohoemu sonna kimi wo dakishimete sotto kisu shita**  
** sonna wazuka na yorokobi de sae nido to modori ha shinai kara**

**I held you close and softly kissed you as you smiled gently**  
** Even that faint happiness will never return**

** dore dake toki ga nagare sugitemo wasureru koto nante dekinai**  
** saigo ni miseta ano hohoemi ha boku no naka de ikitsuzukeru**  
** dare yori kimi wo aishita kara**

**No matter how much time passes, I will never be able to forget**  
** That last smile you showed me continues to live on inside of me**  
** Because I loved you more than anyone**

*** I learn the best kanji through Gackt lyrics. Gackt uses a somewhat rare kanji for _naku_, a word that normally means "to cry". Now, depending on the character used, it can me "to cry" as in "tears fall down my cheeks", or "to cry" as in "to cry out like an animal or a baby". Gackt uses a rare kanji that combines three radicals: two meaning "mouth" and one meaning "dog". Therefore, the meaning is closer to "cry out like a dog" or "howl". Just a lovely image.**

* * *

**I forgot how much I love these characters. Well I will try to get the next one up soon. I will be featuring the seniors that moved on in later chapters, but this one focuses on the new team and their friendships with the other teams. Well, R&R!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	2. Airplanes

**I still have some tweaks to make to the characters. So this is going to be a really long chapter. I have a lot planned in the terms of what happens with the girls and other things. And there will be the return of Seigaku!**

**Don't own Prince of Tennis or Airplanes by B.o.B ft Haley Williams  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Airplanes

The next day rolled around and the girls all woke up and started their daily routines. Hotaru woke up and brushed her black hair up and put it into a pony tail and she carefully packed her teal and white uniform in her tennis bag for after practice. She looked on the table and saw a letter for her. She picked it up and saw that it was from her father.

_Hotaru,_

_I understand if you are angry with me and all of the wrong things that I have done in the pas to hurt you. I am trying to get better, but before I can do that, I have to make sure that you forgive me and the things that I have done. If you do not forgive me, then I understand your feelings. I have a feeling that when I finish my treatment, I will remain away from you and your mother for some time. I heard that you won the national championship and are the captain of your team. I am so proud of you for everything that you have done. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,  
Dad_

Hotaru looked at the letter and started to cry. This was the father that she knew when she was younger. The man that looked at his daughter like she was the only thing in the world. Then, something happened to him that made him drink and drink. She wanted to forgive him, but she just needed to wait a little more or just talk to him about somethings. She grabbed her bag and went to the clubhouse.

Serena was used to waking up in her large plush bed, but for some reason, she ended up on her floor. She found out that she had fallen out of bed and on to her floor.

_Well today couldn't get any worse. Right?_

She took her shower and packed her things into he bag, but something kept telling her that today was going to be a bad day after all. She didn't know what was going to happen, but something was going to go horribly wrong. She had become close to Fuji Yuuta and she had met his sister and it got her into reading tarot cards_. _She pulled out her deck and she saw that something bad will happen that day.

She decided that it was time to put away all of the stuff and head off to school. Her walk was uneventful and she met Hotaru at the clubhouse.

"You got here early. Anything wrong?" Hotaru said.

"I had a bad morning. I fell out of bed in the middle of the night somehow. This is really bothering me. I looked at the tarot cards and the future is not looking good," Serena said.

"Alright, what the hell got into you when all of that crap happened with you and Atobe?"

"Well, Ryelle-senpai was really nice to me and we hung out a lot and I got close to Fuji and his family over the time. His sister taught me that stuff. Well, we should get everything ready...Hey are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just fine. Come on, Gina should be getting here soon.

Gina woke up that morning to find that Kirihara had texted her that he needed to see her before she went to school that day. She ran to Rikkai in time to see him.

"You wanted me?" Gina said getting looks from his teammates.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were going to go to the matches this weekend," Kirihara asked.

"Yeah, I was going to go with Hotaru and Serena. Then we were going to go to the high school ones. Hotaru wants to see Seiichi play a few times."

"Oh, and I was wondering if when you weren't busy, you could help me out with them," he said as he pointed to his team.

"Well, let me see what Hotaru and Karin say. I don't really think that they will have a problem with that."

"Thanks! Well you should be getting to class soon before they Hotaru gets mad at you for being late."

"Alright. See you later!"

Gina ran off and one of Kirihara's teammates walked up to him, "You like her. Just admit it."

"That is my old bucho's little cousin. There is no way he will let that happen."

Gina arrived at the clubhouse right on time.

"Where were you?" Serena asked.

"Akaya needed something so I had to see him before practice. I have no clue why he wanted to talk to me in person. He could have just called me," Gina said.

"Oh you really do live in your own little bubble. He likes you."

"He's too afraid to like me."

"True but what his heart thinks and what his brain thinks are two different things. I learned that. Well just see how it goes."

"Only if we get Hotaru and Seiichi together."

"Wait, they still aren't dating?"

"No, I ask him all the time and he says that she has a lot going to be having her worry about a boyfriend."

"Deal, this will work in our favor sooner or later."

The stopped talking when they saw Hotaru and the other girls walk out.

"Alright! Regulars, you are going to have practice matches. Gina you will face Yumiko," Hotaru said.

Practice went underway and Gina noticed something about Yumiko. She was asleep most of the time when they were playing. Gina walked off the courts after winning against her easily with her Silver Lining. Gina walked off the court and stood next to Serena.

"That was such an easy win. She could have put up a better fight than that against you," Serena said.

"This makes me wonder about if she is really in it to play for another title, or just for the boys that we have met?" Gina said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Well, there is nothing that we can do about it. Till Karin says something to her about it."

After that talk, Hotaru decided to end practice for the morning and get everyone off to class. Gina was getting her stuff into her bag and saw a note sitting with her stuff.

_You are nothing more than a copycat and nothing will change that. You follow your cousin and it makes others have to constantly watch you. Just quit now while you are ahead._

Gina put the note in a folder and she decided to head off to class. She wanted to forget about the note, but it still was in her mind constantly. She had no clue what to expect from the person. She waked like a zombie to her next class and to lunch. Regina and Stephania were talking about something, but she really wasn't paying attention.

"Hey are you okay?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking of somethings that happened today," Gina said.

"Like what?" Stephania said.

"Like my tennis skills. I feel that I am nothing more than a copycat," Gina said not touching any of her food.

"Hey, you are not a copycat. That is your skill. You can hit the shots that not many can. Just think of that," Regina said.

Gina only sighed and started to eat her food. She realized that she really wasn't hungry and got up and threw out her food. The end of the day came and the girls went to the tennis courts for their practice but found some familiar faces there warming up.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Serena said pointing to Atobe.

"Girls, this will be your training for today. I want to see how you handle these boys. Here are the match ups that I have decided on. Hotaru and Eiji. Serena and Fuji. Chieko and Inui. Yumiko and Oshitari. Gina and Atobe. Regina and Gakuto. Mandy and Oishi. Stephania and Shishido," Karin said, "Stephania! You're first!"

Stephania walked out onto the court and faced Shishido. They had no way of knowing how the other played. Stephania hit the ball first but wasn't expecting his speed and power behind his shots. They seemed to rally on for a while until Stephania got her first point of the match.

"About time," Regina said.

"Chiudere su Regina (Shut up Regina),"Stephania said.

"Dicendo appena, ma ciò era un colpo piacevole! (Just saying, but that was a nice shot!)"

"Beh, ho appena colpire la palla davanti a lui ed ho ottenuto il punto. (Well, I just hit the ball past and I got the point.)"

"Penso che finalmente il punto del gioco, gemelli. (I think you finally got the point of the game, twin)" Regina said in Italian, causing some to look at the two strangely.

"Can you two speak this language?" Shishido said.

"Nessun ragazzo cappuccio (No way cap boy)," The twins said together.

"What were you two saying?" Hotaru said.

"All I got was something about Stephania getting the point of the game," Eiji said.

"When did you learn Italian?" Oshitari asked.

"When you listen to those two talk like that all the time and Konstantine gets in on it, you pick some words up."

They just blinked and continued to watch the match. Much to Stephania's hatred, she lost to Shishido.

"Good match sis," Regina said.

"Thanks, I just guess singles isn't my thing," Stephania said.

"You'll get better, and I'll go for blood on this one."

"Calci nel culo. Nessuno è migliore di Kikumaru in acrobazia. (Kick his ass. No one is better than Kikumaru at acrobatics.)"

"Lo avete ottenuto! (You got it.)"

Regina walked out on to the court and she walked over to the net to shake Gakuto's hand.

"Kiku-nii-chan's acrobatics are so much better than yours," Regina said getting the reaction that she wanted out of him.

"No way, mine are better," Gakuto said.

"I knew you were going to do that."

Their match started and nothing new was happening till Regina forced the Moonsault from Gakuto. Regina countered it and she got the point.

"Hmmm, that was too easy to hit. What about this?" Regina said serving the ball with incredible accuracy.

"What the hell?" Gakuto said.

"What? Just because my twin lost, doesn't mean that I am too. Just to let you know, I am the evil one out of the bunch."

"Prove it."

The match continued on and she started to get a little more risky with her shots and purposely made Gakuto suffer from running around too much.

"I'm really enjoying this!" Regina said.

"She really is the sadist," Oishi said.

"Yeah, I think she got that from hanging out on the streets of our town too much. She was always getting into some form of trouble. She stopped when she came here, but then when she started playing tennis, she just used her troublemaking skills in tennis. It also enhanced her reaction times and accuracy. She is somewhat of a tensai, but not all the way there. When she plays doubles with me, we act as one person and become a tensai. It's really cool when you think about it. What one of us lacks, the other makes up for," Stephania said.

"You two are going to rock this season for sure!" Gina said.

Regina took the match to a tie and they ended it there.

"Good match, but Kiku is still better than you," Regina said.

Gakuto was fuming by this point. Stephania giggled and went to stand by her sister.

"Yumiko!" Karin said.

Gina and Serena saw what they wanted out of her match. She really was in it for the perks. She became happier when she played against Oshitari.

"Hotaru, I found one," Gina said.

"I know. I'm telling Karin in a minute, but I think that she already knows about her too," Hotaru said before walking over to the coach.

"I know already what you are going to say. She got the spot fairly. There is nothing else we can do, but if something happens, I will take action for what she did," Karin said.

"Alright, I just hope that nothing happens that is really bad. She has a nasty attitude to others," Hotaru said.

"Serena was the same way."

"No, her's is worse than Serena's. This one is practically permanent. She always is saying stuff to the other members and flaunting her status as a regular."

"Your right, Serena never did that in all of the years that I have known her."

Yumiko lost her match and as she was leaving the courts the other girls just stared at her a little bit, all knowing what she was. Chieko wasn't phased as she stepped out onto the courts for her match against Inui. She was more afraid of his Data Tennis than anything. The match was going the way that she thought that it would. He would get data on her as they played and she would just continue to get more and more frustrated with him over the whole thing. She then got the idea of hitting her secret shot.

"Chance of top spin 100 percent and down the middle 85 percent," Inui said.

She smirked and hit it the way that he wanted, but instead of flying straight, the ball shot in another direction on the ground.

"Wow, that was so cool Cheiko-senpai," Mandy said.

"Thanks, I have been working on that for a while. It kinda reminds me of Aribella's Poison," Cheiko said.

"Yeah it does," Hotaru said.

Their match went on, but in the end Data Tennis won. Mandy was up next and she looked like a scared kitten out on the court.

"Good thing you have her with the mother-hen," Gina said.

"That's why. I know he will get serious when she does," Karin said.

They watched the new girl and she was pretty good. Hotaru noticed that she had a certain fluidity to her motions.

"Hey, you dance?" Hotaru yelled.

"I haven't, but my sister does and I learn from her," Mandy said.

"Well, tell her to teach you more!"

She watched as the freshman got more confident in her shots and her tennis, while she still lost, she grew a lot from the timid little kitten to a member of the crazy twisted family of Firsca tennis.

Gina was next on the courts and she was actually excited to play Atobe. Their match started and she was getting into the swing of things when she realized he was going to hit his Rondo shot. She didn't have enough reaction time and she got hit. Then it hit her that she was going to have to play with strength and her silver lining is going to have to come out if she is going to win. She started hitting the ball with more power and was hitting shots that Sanada and Tezuka would hit. Then she tried hitting the Rondo, but it failed because she isn't strong enough to do that.

"Wow, you are nothing but a copycat. Taking someone else's tennis and using it for yours," Yumiko said.

"Hey shut your mouth. She has been on this team longer than you have. You have no right to say that about her," Serena said with her temper flaring.

The other regulars and they boys stood there in shock. Once word got out about Gina and this match, surely all of Rikkai will want to go after Yumiko.

"What? Why is everyone getting mad at me? All she does is copy other players," Yumiko said.

"She trains hard everyday to hit those shots, while they may not be at the power, it is still the skill that she has when she is hitting them," Hotaru said.

"No, she's right. I'm nothing with out Silver Lining," Gina said before dropping her raquet and running off the court.

"Gina!" Serena and Hotaru yelled.

"I think this is enough for today. Yumiko I want a word with you. Hotaru, go find Gina," Karin said.

Hotaru nodded and she went after Gina, but she couldn't find her so she called her cousin.

"Hello?" Seiichi said.

"Ummmm, problem, Gina kinda went missing and I can't find her anywhere," Hotaru said.

"We will meet you at the Middle School. She might be there."

A few moments later Hotaru met the others at the gate.

"What happened?" Seiichi said when he noticed that it wasn't just a prank.

"Some girl called Gina a copycat and it just sent her over the edge," Hotaru said.

"Why would she do that?" Mauri said.

"Jealousy? But I know for a fact that her ass is off the team and club. That's two times she has had that attitude with people," Hotaru said.

"Is it that Yumiko girl?" Seiichi said.

"Yeah, now we need a replacement for her."

They entered the gates and she walked over to the tennis courts to find Gina crying with Kirihara next to her.

"What happened? She just showed up here like this and won't tell me what's wrong," Kirihara said.

Hotaru didn't answer, she just walked over to her friend.

"Shiny, you have to forget about her," Hotaru said.

"How can I when what she said was true?" Gina sobbed.

"Everyone plays a copycat tennis. We all know the same basics and we just add a little more to what we can do."

"I don't have that little more."

"Yes you do, you can hit the shots that we all stare in awe at when the boys play. You still think that you are alone when you play tennis and in life. Let me tell you that you have a huge family that is ready to help you whenever you want it."

"Thanks Hotaru."

"Now, we need to get you home. It looks like you got ran over by a truck."

Gina laughed, "Well you worry just as much as Oishi."

"Hey, its natural for me to worry about a lot of things."

"Yeah, what's on your mind right now?"

"Well, I got a letter from my dad today and I'm not sure I want to talk to him right now or not."

Gina looked at Hotaru with a shocked look, "Really? He's getting better?"

"Yeah, he said that he will still stay away for some time, but it makes me feel better that he is changing his life. Maybe things will go back to the way they were," Hotaru said looking up at the sky.

"Look a shooting star!"

"No that's just an airplane."

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky****  
Are like shooting stars **  
**I could really use a wish right now **  
**Wish right now, wish right now **  
**Can we pretend that airplanes **  
**In the night sky **  
**Are like shooting stars **  
**I could really use a wish right now **  
**Wish right now, Wish right now **

Gina walked up to Sanada and looked him in the eye, "Remember that offer? I'll take it."

**Yeah **  
**I could use a dream or a genie or a wish **  
**To go back to a place much simpler than this **  
**'Cause after all the partyin' **  
**The smashin' and crashin' **  
**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion **  
**And all the pandemonium and all the madness **  
**There comes a time when you fade to the blackness **  
**And when you're starin' at that phone in yo' lap **  
**And hopin', but them people never call you back **  
**But that's just how the story unfolds **  
**You get another hand **  
**Soon after you fold **  
**And when your plans unravel in the sand **  
**What would you wish for if you had one chance? **  
**So airplanes airplanes **  
**Sorry I'm late **  
**I'm on my way **  
**So don't close that gate **  
**If I don't make that **  
**Then I switch my flight **  
**And I'll be right back at it **

**By the end of the night**

**Can we pretend that airplanes **  
**In the night sky **  
**Are like shooting stars **  
**I could really use a wish right now **  
**Wish right now, wish right now **  
**Can we pretend that airplanes **  
**In the night sky **  
**Are like shooting stars **  
**I could really use a wish right now **  
**Wish right now, wish right now **

**Yeah **  
**Yeah **  
**Somebody take me back to the days **  
**Before this was a job **  
**Before I got paid **  
**Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank **  
**Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway **  
**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it **  
**But now days we rappin' to stay relevant **  
**I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes **  
**Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days **  
**Before the politics that we call the rap game **  
**And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tapes **  
**And back before I tried to cover up my slate **  
**But this is for Decatur **  
**What's up Bobby Ray? **  
**So can I get a wish to end the politics **  
**And get back to the music that started this shit **  
**So here I stand **  
**And then again I say **  
**I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes **

**Can we pretend that airplanes **  
**In the night sky **  
**Are like shooting stars **  
**I could really use a wish right now **  
**Wish right now, wish right now **  
**Can we pretend that airplanes **  
**In the night sky **  
**Are like shooting stars **  
**I could really use a wish right now **  
**Wish right now, wish right now**

* * *

**I forgot how much I love these characters. Well I will try to get the next one up soon. I will be featuring the seniors that moved on in later chapters, but this one focuses on the new team and their friendships with the other teams. Well, R&R!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	3. Lessons Learned

**So this chapter reminds me of when Momo was kicked off and didn't show up for a few days. It kinda has the same feel. I hope you enjoy! Also, all of the titles of the chapters are song titles. It's kinda the way to keep Aribella alive during this fic because I don't know how often she is going to show up. But the other regulars and OC's will show up more now that I got things rolling.  
**

**This one is coming out faster than the other. I just think its because I have nothing better to do with my life than sit in front of my laptop for hours and do nothing.  
**

**Don't own Prince of Tennis or Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Lessons Learned

Gina woke up the next morning and went to her friends house before practice. The door opened to reveal Sanada standing there ready to train her.

"Are you ready?" Sanada asked.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't ready," Gina said.

He nodded and let the girl in. She really had no clue what was in store for her. She just remembered when she first heard the offer.

FLASHBACK

"You need to gain more strength if you want to continue. I can help with that," Sanada said after the finals of the national championship last year.

"I think I can handle things by myself," Gina said.

"Suit yourself."

END

She had thought that he wouldn't take her offer, but she figured since she was his best friend's cousin, he would do it. She sat on the edge of the deck and looked at him.

"What are we doing exactly?" Gina asked.

"Giving you a little more power," Sanada said.

He threw weights next to her and motioned for her to put them on. She started to put them on and they were heavy. Once she got them on she could hardly move her arms and legs.

"I think these are a little heavy," Gina said.

Sanada glared at her for a moment and motioned for her to pick up a raquet, "Do 100 swings."

Gina nodded and started. She finally understood what Kirihara meant when he said that Sanada was scary. She kept on working till he told her to stop. She had no clue what was coming next. He made her climb the tree in the back yard. She noticed how little arm strength she really had when she started climbing. She only got a little of the way up before she could go no longer.

"That's all and you are to wear those all day," Sanada said.

"Eh? Even during my practices?" Gina said.

"If you want to be stronger, then you need to carry the weight all the time."

She nodded and left for her practice at Firsca. She saw that Karin was there talking to Hotaru with another girl. She couldn't go to her practice just yet after what happened to her. She had let everyone down, what would her seniors think when they found out about her. She walked to the school and she stood on the roof and watched from above.

_If you want to be stronger, then you need to carry the weight all the time._

Those words kept coming up in her head that morning before class started. She started to think that those words were supposed to mean something more than what he meant, but she couldn't figure out what they meant to her. Maybe she did rely on her cousin too much for comfort and the Rikkai team to be her knights in shining armor.

**There's some things that I regret,**  
** Some words I wish had gone unsaid,**  
** Some starts,**  
** That had some better endings,**

She sighed and started walking down to her classroom and didn't talk to anyone on the way there. She just wanted to get away from it all. She didn't feel that she was becoming any stronger by just not doing anything. It was more of the fact that she didn't know what to do. As the day went on she grew more upset with herself. She didn't sit with her friends at lunch, she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Hotaru and Serena started to worry about her.

"I wonder why she didn't show up to practice. If she keeps this up, we will have to replace her," Hotaru said

"Stop worrying so much about her. I think that it is just something that she needs to work through. It must have been tough on her to hear stuff like that," Serena said.

"I just don't want her to quit because of this."

"I'm sure Seiichi and the rest of them will still like you for it. You couldn't do anything about it."

Hotaru sighed and went back to her work when she noticed the teacher staring at them.

**Been some bad times I've been through,**  
** Damage I cannot undo.**  
** Some things,**  
** I wish I could do all all over again,**

At the evening practice Hotaru waited to see if Gina was going to show up, but there was no sign of her.

"Karin, I'm starting to worry about her. I don't wanna kick her off, but if this keeps, up then I just may have to," Hotaru said.

"I understand your feelings about this. If she doesn't come by the evening practice of tomorrow, then she will be off the team," Karin said.

Some familiar faces walked through the gates.

"Whoa, what is with the dead aura around here?" Konstantine said.

"Koni, Gina never came back to practice since yesterday," Regina said.

"What? I know you guys told me but I thought that since she had Rikkai, they would talk some sense into her. They always have."

"What gets me more is the fact that no one is looking for her right now," Ryelle said.

"Ryelle, it's not like that. We haven't seen her all day. Normally she eats with the twins, but today she seemed to have gone missing," Hotaru said.

"We do care for her, but we need to work on ourselves. I thinks she needs to figure this one out on her own," Serena said.

**But it don't really matter,**  
** When life gets that much harder,**  
** It makes you that much stronger,**  
** Oh, some pages turned,**  
** Some bridges burned,**  
** But there were,**  
** Lessons learned.**

Gina started her walk home as she looked up at the sky, _I promise I will become stronger for everyone, just give me some time. Please. I'm sorry that I let you down Hotaru and Aribella. I think I need to do this on my own._

She got home and changed her clothes and went on a run to where ever her heart took her. She thought she passed some familiar faces in the crowds but she didn't care about them or the pain that was coming from her legs from the weights, she wanted to be stronger and this was how she was going to do it.

**And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,**  
** And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,**  
** Every change, life has thrown me,**  
** I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,**  
** I'm grateful, for every scar,**  
** Some pages turned,**  
** Some bridges burned,**  
** But there were lessons learned.**

Hotaru sat on a bench and thought about her friend that was out there not playing tennis. She dreaded talking to Seiichi tonight about what happened to his cousin. They ended practice and she saw Seiichi sitting on a bench waiting for her.

"I heard about what happened to Gina today," Seiichi said.

"How do you know already?" Hotaru asked.

"I have my ways and when I didn't see her I figured out what happened to her. Just let her find her own way."

"Everyone has been telling me that and I just don't want to sit here and do nothing about it."

He sighed and took her hand, "She needs to do things on her own every now and then. I know you look after her and I am great full that she has friends like you to rely on, but there are somethings that friends can't help a person through."

Hotaru smiled,"Thanks, I needed that."

"Anytime."

**There's mistakes that I have made,**  
**Some chances I just threw away,**  
**Some roads,**  
**I never should have taken,**

Gina stopped at a street tennis court and saw a familiar face practicing.

"Tezuka? I thought you were in Germany by now?" Gina said.

"I still have another month. I leave in late May," he said.

"Oh, have you heard from Aribella?"

"Heard from me? Hun, I'm leaving when he does. School there doesn't start up until the beginning of September. I'm spending some time backpacking and seeing things before I go to school," Aribella said coming from a water fountain.

"Aribella? Great now I feel even worse," Gina said.

"What's wrong? I haven't really talked to anyone in a while."

Gina sighed, "It's a long story."

"I'm all ears," Aribella said sitting down with Tezuka sitting next to her.

Gina began telling her story and stopped when she got to the match.

"Well, I was playing Atobe and using Silver Lining like I would normally against an opponent like that. Then when Rondo didn't work, Yumiko called me a copycat. I couldn't take it, so I ran off. I didn't even go to practice at all today. I only did a private session with Gen-kun," Gina said.

"What kind of session?" Aribella asked.

"Strength."

"All I can say is that this is your decision to make, but are you going to let one person bring you down? You have come such a long way from the girl who told me that she wanted to play just to beat her cousin. It feels like you went backwards in everything and went back into that hole you were in. Everyone has something that they want to better themselves at. Look at me. I went to that school and hated every minute of it because it wasn't me. You have to ask yourself, 'Is using Silver Lining who I really am?' You will be surprised when you answer."

Gina thought about it for a while, "I use Silver Lining to protect myself because it is the moves of the people who are always there for me when I'm down. I think I need to go beyond that and let it be and if it wants to show, then let it, but don't rely on it."

Aribella nodded, "There ya go."

Gina smiled for the first time all day, "Thanks Ari-buchou!"

"I'm not your buchou any more!"

"To me you are."

Aribella rolled her eyes and watched the girl run off again.

"How do you do it?" Tezuka asked.

"I just listen. I felt like something like this was going to happen to her sooner or later, but right now it kinda makes me feel good that they still look to us for guidance," Aribella said stealing a kiss.

"You will never cease to amaze me."

**Been some signs I didn't see,**  
**Hearts that I hurt needlessly,**  
**Some wounds,**  
**That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,**  
**But it don't make no difference,**  
**The past can't be rewritten,**  
**You get the life you're given,**  
**Oh, some pages turned,**  
**Some bridges burned,**  
**But there were,**  
**Lessons learned.**

The next morning, Gina went and did the same training that she did the day before. Instead of just giving up on climbing the tree, she kept trying if she slipped or fell from it. Sanada had to stop her before she got too hurt to even play.

"That's enough Gina," Sanada said.

"One more try," She said starting to climb again and making it half-way up. "How am I doing?"

"You still need more training than that to get better."

"I'll keep working then!"

She got down and ran off to school. She got hit with the same feeling of going to practice. She decided to skip the morning and go in the afternoon. She was sore from her running and climbing. When the second practice came everyone was wondering if Gina would come.

**And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,**  
**And everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,**  
**Every change, life has thrown me,**  
**I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,**  
**I'm grateful, for every scar,**  
**Some pages turned,**  
**Some bridges burned,**  
**But there were lessons learned.**

Gina stood on top of the roof, _Here goes nothing._**  
**

**And all the things that break you,**  
**Are the things that make you strong!**  
**You can't change the past,**  
**Cause it's gone.**  
**And you just gotta move on,**  
**Because it's all**  
**Lessons learned.**

"It looks like I have to replace another girl," Karin said sadly.

"I just can't believe she didn't show up," Hotaru said. "She was so good. She was going to be the next captain. Everyone knew it from the start."

"Will you quit making it feel like I freaking died?" Gina said leaning on the wall.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Karin gave her a look and the girl followed her coach.

"Gina, I am very disappointed in you. Not showing up for two days? Are you crazy? I could kick you out for that. You better have a good explanation for this," Karin said.

"I needed some time to think about everything. I'm sorry, but after that I just couldn't walk around here and not think about it. I'm sorry," Gina said bowing plenty of times.

"As punishment, you will not play in the off season match against Seigaku and the District match. Now go practice!"

Gina left the office and stood in front of Hotaru.

"I'm sorry Hotaru-buchou!" Gina said bowing.

"It's alright. I'm not going to ask what you were doing. Now just get out there and practice," Hotaru said.

It felt like everything was going as planned, finally. The team had come together, but they still needed to find a replacement for Yumiko. This was going to pose a problem since all of the fakes were taken out of the club. That was until Hotaru noticed a girl playing a good match against Mandy.

"Karin, I found her," Hotaru said.

"I see. I'll talk to her later," Karin said.

**And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,**  
**From everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,**  
**From every change, life has thrown me.**  
**I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,**  
**I'm grateful, for every scar,**  
**Some pages turned,**  
**Some bridges burned,**  
**But there were lessons learned,**  
**Oh, some pages turned,**  
**Some bridges burned,**  
**But there were lessons learned,**  
**Lessons learned.**  
**Lessons learned.**

* * *

**Wow! This is going to be a fun one for me to keep writing. Well you will meet the new OC next chapter. Well, R&R!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	4. What's Up Lonely

**This one is coming out faster than the other. I just think its because I have nothing better to do with my life than sit in front of my laptop for hours and do nothing.  
**

**Don't own Prince of Tennis or What's up Lonely by Kelly Clarkson.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

What's Up Lonely?

**I'm gettin' kinda close to you**  
** Like a shadow I can't lose **  
** You've been hanging with me everyday **  
** Now your getting in my way-yeah**

The new morning came and Gina got up in the morning to see Sanada for her practice. She didn't even realize that she was wearing the weights anymore.

"You still have to wear them. I'm going to increase the weight of them for you," Sanada said.

"Gen-kun do you have to do that today?" Gina said.

"Yes, and come here."

She did what she was told but she really wanted to take those things off.

"What was your punishment?" Sanada said.

"I can't play against Seigaku and I have to sit out during the district match. Not too bad considering she was almost ready to get rid of me," Gina said.

"You need to quit acting like a child and start being more mature."

"I'm only 13! I don't have to act like you or Tezuka! I wanna have more of an emotional range than that of a rock, but I think Tezuka is more human since dating Aribella."

"You are rambling again."

"Sorry," Gina said getting back to her work.

She left for her morning practice and found a new girl standing outside of the office.

"Hey, you looking for someone?" Gina asked.

"I was told to see Karin-sensei, but I think she is talking to someone. I don't know what to do," the girl said.

"Let me," Gina said opening the door and revealing Aribella and Tezuka standing there. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think the new girl is here Karin."

"Already? Tell her to come in," Karin said.

"We'll be going now. I'll see you later Karin!" Aribella said leaving the room holding Tezuka's hand.

The girl entered the office and Gina went outside to work with the twins on their doubles.

"So what happened to you?" Regina said.

"I just had a moment of weakness, I needed some time to think. I'm all better now," Gina said.

"When did your shots slow down that much?" Stephania said.

"I'm wearing weights. Sanada told me to use them," Gina said.

She noticed that she was still using Silver Lining to help her hit some shots. She was going to ask Sanada if he would help her with that. Practice was getting underway and Karin came out with the girl that Gina had seen that morning.

"Girls, this is Jasmine. She is the new regular," Karin said.

"Hello, please take care of me!" Jasmine said bowing.

"Welcome, I'm Hotaru," She said.

"Serena."

"Regina/Stephania," they said together.

"Chieko."

"Mandy."

"Gina."

"You are the girl from this morning!" Jasmine said pointing to Gina.

"Yeah, that's me," Gina said. "Come with me, I wanna have a quick match against you."

The girl followed Gina and served the ball. Gina noticed that Jasmine had really good posture as if she was shooting a bow, but it had the strength of another sport. Her eyes flickered to her wrists and ankles, but didn't see any weights.

"You must do archery. I can tell by your posture," Gina said.

Jasmine stood staring at her, "Yeah, I still do it now and then, but not for a while. I guess it was a habit of mine."

Hotaru noticed Gina's observation, "She never used to be able to do that before. Is it her Silver Lining?"

"No clue, but I like it," Serena said.

**I know you understand me**  
** But don't you think that maybe**  
** It's time to move on**

Their match ended with Jasmine losing. Gina could feel her Silver Lining take over and she used some shots from others. It was angering her that she could not even go one match without using it anymore.

"Alright girls, that is all. Good job, see you after school!" Karin said.

Gina packed up her stuff and she went to her classroom. She still had a few minutes till class started so she decided to get her homework out from the day before. She glanced over and saw some of Yumiko's friends glaring at her. They must have known that she returned to tennis. Yumiko was in Gina's class, but never really did anything since that incident because she thought that she was done for good.

"I heard you went back to tennis," Yumiko said.

"That I did. You have a problem with that?" Gina said.

"You have no right to be there, you just do what everyone else does. Just quit."

"No, I won't. I'm not going to let one person get me down over what I can do. Just go and take your seat. The teacher will be in soon."

Yumiko glanced down and took Gina's homework and tore it in half, "There goes your position as the top of our class, Yukimura."

Gina looked at the paper that was torn into pieces. Everyone saw what happened and they all knew what was going to happen next. The teacher came in and saw that Gina didn't have her homework.

"This isn't like you Yukimura-chan. What happened?" The teacher asked.

Gina just looked down at her desk and decided to pull out the pieces of paper that were the homework.

"You did have it done. Might I ask who did this?" The teacher asked.

"Kuran-san," Gina said.

"No I didn't. She's lying. She just wants to get me into trouble!" Yumiko said.

"That's enough! Kuran, report to the principle's office. I will not have this type of behavior in my classroom!" The teacher yelled. "Yukimura, you can go to Karin's office for this period. I will call her to let her know what happened."

Gina nodded and started to walk to Karin's office. She entered and saw her sitting at her desk on the phone.

"She just walked in. Thank you," Karin said..

"Hello, Karin," Gina said sitting on the love seat in her office.

"Gina, how long has this been going on for?" Karin asked.

"Well, just today actually. She must have heard that I went back to the team and she got angry," Gina said.

"Alright, if she keeps it up, you have to tell someone."

"I will."

I got a call from some good high schools today. They want to start getting you into their schools. You have great promise as a player."

"Really?"

"Yes, you are the freshman who has extraordinary abilities. You are a lot like Echizen."

"But I normally lose matches."

"You've gotten better."

"I'm going to learn to quit relying on Silver Lining and developing my own skills."

Karin looked at the girl, "Gina, are you sure about that?"

"I learned something today, I have really good eyesight."

"Well that is interesting. Have you always had that ability?"

"I just noticed today?"

"Well, try to figure out where it came from and what you can do with it. Oh, and I talked to Rikkai's coach about you helping train them, I think that will be a perfect way to help get you away from your Silver Lining. You can go after school, Serena will go with you to just keep watch."

Gina nodded and noticed that she should be heading back to her classroom, "Thank you for giving up your time for me."

"My office is always open to you girls. Come whenever you feel like it," Karin said. "Just try to keep calm about everything."

**What's up lonely**  
** Seems your my only friend who wants to share my pain**  
** Tell me heartache**  
** What it gonna take**  
** For you to leave me alone today**

Gina went back to class and she felt like everyone was watching her. Yumiko was not in class when she walked in. She let out a sigh of relief. Lunch time came and Gina walked over to the regulars table and they welcomed Jasmine into their family.

"I'm really nervous about being a freshman starter," Jasmine said picking up some of her food.

"You get used to it. I learned that it's always best to make friends with the other regulars and just be yourself. Someone will eventually bond with you," Gina said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hotaru and I became friends that way. We were both new and we just started hanging out, and I successfully paired her up with my cousin," Gina smirked.

"For the last time, Shiny, Seiichi and I aren't dating!" Hotaru said blushing.

"For the love of God, just go out with him! I can't take this anymore! The entire world knows that he likes you and you like him! Just do it already!" Serena said.

Hotaru just sighed and ate her food, "It's really not him that I'm worried about rejecting me. Its his friends. I really don't know if they like me or not," Hotaru said.

**Just when I think that your gone**  
** Your in the mirror looking back at me**

** So whats up lonely**

** Sometimes, i wish you weren't by my side,**  
** can't you find another shoulder cause i**  
** i wanna leave this broken heart behind, **  
** we're both waisten to much time**

"I know Mauri and Renji like you for sure, but Mauri likes anyone and Renji just wants data," Gina said. "Oh, I see what you mean, but their acceptance shouldn't stop you from wanting to date him."

"Thanks Gina, I think I'm going to head back to my class now," Hotaru said getting up and throwing away her trash.

"I missed so much," Jasmine said.

"Trust me, I feel the same way," Mandy said.

"Hotaru has a really big heart and she's afraid of letting men into her life. Her father changed on her one day and she was never the same apparently. She seemed to have gotten better as time went on, but I guess wanting to date really has put a damper on everything," Serena said.

"That's it, I'm going to talk to Seiichi and tell him to ask her out finally! If he doesn't that freaking Child of God will face my wrath!" Gina said.

"Wow, Gina, I didn't think you worked like that," Regina said.

"Hey, I can be mean and forceful sometimes and I know the perfect way to get him to crack," Gina said smirking.

Oh no, you are not going to do what I think you are going to do," Serena said.

"What?"

"You are going to date Kirihara and force Hotaru and Seiichi to get together because you won't be with either one all the time."

"Yeah, and since they are both protective of me they would want to follow and if they want that, then double dates," Gina smirked. " Well, I'm off to class."

Serena sat at the table and just sighed, "Dear lord what have we created."

Instead of going to practice, Gina and Serena went off to Rikkai to help with the new fresh crop of players that they have. Needless to say some of the boys weren't happy that a bunch of girls were helping them play tennis.

"Why do we have to play against girls, they probably aren't that good. I mean the one looks like she is too fragile to play and the other just hates life," a regular said.

The two girls heard this statement and then decided to take things into their own hands.

"Really now? You don't know us at all then. We won the national championship last year and we have played Seigaku regulars. Don't think that we are weak players. That is the thing that you will regret most," Serena said. "And I'm just watching, you have to work with Yukimura over there."

Some of the guy muttered if she was related to Seiichi or not. They had seen her around and with the older regulars but they just never figured it out. Gina got them started and she decided to play one game matches against them to see what some of their weaknesses were. She noticed that she was doing Silver Lining again and she kept trying to fight it but it never worked. By the end of practice she had info on the regulars.

"Well, Akaya, you have a long way to go on these guys if you want to be considered for the National tournament again. Even making it far in regionals will be hard," Gina said packing up her stuff.

"Great, not what I wanted to hear Gina," Kirihara said.

"You'll find a way to get everything to work out. Well I have to go home. See you later!"

**Find someone else to rain on,**  
** i'm really gettin tired of singin this sad song**

** Whats up lonely, seems your my only**  
** friend who wants to **  
** share my pain**  
** Tell me heartache**  
** whats it gonna take**  
** for you to leave me alone today**

Gina ran off with Serena and the two girls went home.

"That went better than I thought," Serena said.

"Yeah, but I'm still dependent on my Silver Lining. I just want to go one match without using it," Gina said.

"You'll get there. You just have to work on that some more."

Gina separated from Serena and went her own way and started to walk to her house. On her way home, she thought about what would happen to her if she stopped using her Silver Lining. She tried to get those images out of her mind, but she just felt too dependent on them.

"Gina!" A voice yelled from behind her.

She turned around to see Kirihara running after her. _Maybe Serena was right after all. Akaya does like me. _

"Did you run all this way?" Gina asked.

"Kinda, I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit about your tennis. It was different today."

"Well, I had been doing some training with Sanada, but it has only been a few days so nothing should have happened."

"No, not that. You look lost."

Gina stood silent for a minute, "Lost?"

"Yeah, you just seemed really out there. Is it still that Yumiko girl?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"Well, hopefully you can figure it out. Anyways, I...uh... wanted to know if you were coming to the match this weekend?"

"Well, I didn't really plan on anything, so sure I'll come. You do need someone to support you," Gina said smiling.

"Thanks, I'll see you then, but I really should walk you home, its pretty late."

The two walked home and Gina looked at Kirihara and smiled. She now knew that he liked her not because she was Seiichi's cousin. Maybe her days of thinking she was lonely again were over and she never knew it.

**Just when i think that your gone**  
** your in the mirror lookin back at me**  
** so whats up lonely**

** Don't wanna give you a reason, to hang around anymore**  
** you won't be hurtin my feelins**  
** if you find another broken heart you can lean on**

** Gotta go, gotta move on**  
** Gotta go, gotta move on**  
** just leave me alone**

** What's up lonely**  
** Seems you're my only friend**  
** Who wants to share my pain**  
** Tell me heartache**  
** What's it gonna take?**  
** For you to leave me alone today**  
** Just when i think that you're gone, yea**  
** You're in the mirror lookin back at me**  
** So what's up lonely?**

** Gotta go, gotta move on**  
** Gotta go, gotta move on**  
** Hey, yea, hey**

** What's up lonely**  
** Seems you're my only friend**  
** Who wants to share my pain**  
** Tell me heartache**  
** What's it gonna take?**  
** For you to leave me alone today**  
** Just when i think that you're gone, yea**  
** You're in the mirror lookin back at me**  
** So what's up lonely? **

* * *

**Wow! This is going to be a fun one for me to keep writing. Well, R&R!**

**Archerygrl1992  
**


	5. Love the Way You Lie

**I know this story and my other one have been getting a lot of attention lately. I just want you all to know that this chapter will be the last update for a while. I am starting my first year of college and I have a lot on my plate right now. I have had to deal with moving and now the death of my grandmother that meant the world to me. I will try to write when I can, but as of now this story is going on a semi-hiatus. **

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5

Love the Way You Lie

It was the weekend and Gina had promised that she would go to Rikkai's match that day. She woke up early and got ready like usual. It had become so natural for her to wear the wrist weights and ankle weights that she didn't even realize that they were on her. Gina walked down the steps and she sat at her table and noticed an extra place setting.

"Mom, who is coming over?" Gina said.

"Oh, Seiichi is coming. I thought he told you," Gina's mom said.

"No, mother, I haven't really talked to him for a few days. All I know is that he was going to try to make it to the tennis match later today after his."

"Well, he is coming here first and then he will be off to his own match. I think he will be excited to play an entire season again. I just remember when he was so frail. It broke his heart that he couldn't play a whole season of tennis."

"I remember mom, but he is all better now thanks to that surgery that saved his life. I wonder what Ai would have done if she lost her older brother, but let's not think about that now. Do you know what time he is coming over, it's pretty late for him to come over for breakfast before a match?" Gina said.

"Well, I thought he said that he was coming at 10."

Gina looked at the clock and it read 11:15. "Mom, he wouldn't be over an hour late."

"Well, maybe he tried calling and it didn't get through."

Gina had that sinking feeling in her stomach for the first time in a really long time. The last time she felt this way was when she first learned that her cousin was sick. She got up from the table and walked near the front and saw the last thing she wanted to see.

"MOM!"

**Just gonna stand there**  
** And watch me burn**  
** But that's alright**  
** Because I like**  
** The way it hurts**  
** Just gonna stand there**  
** And hear me cry**  
** But that's alright**  
** Because I love**  
** The way you lie**  
** I love the way you lie**  
** I love the way you lie**

Hotaru was on her way to go and pick up Gina to go to the matches when she saw the paramedics outside her house. She didn't know what had happened but it was bad. Hotaru started running and she saw a frail person laying on the stretcher with an oxygen mask over their face. She looked up the stairs and saw Gina crying her eyes out and her mother standing there holding her. Then she knew who the person was.

"Gina! Gina! What happened?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know. He was supposed to come over here for breakfast and I found him like that gasping for air. They think he had some sort of infection due to him being sick for so long. I just don't know. His team doesn't even know that he is going to the hospital. They said he would be fine, but given everything that he went through they wanted to take him in for a few tests," Gina said between sobs.

"Alright, I'll do that. Is there anything you need Yukimura-san?"

"No, thank you Hotaru. I'll go out to the hospital and meet my sister there. Gina, do you want to go now or later?" Her mother said.

"I'll go later with everyone else."

"Alright, I'll see you there."

**I can't tell you what it really is**  
** I can only tell you what it feels like**  
** And right now there's a steel knife**  
** In my windpipe**  
** I can't breathe**  
** But I still fight**  
** While I can fight**  
** As long as the wrong feels right**  
** It's like I'm in flight**

Hotaru picked up her phone and she dialed Sanada's number, praying that he picked up.

"Hello?" He said slightly annoyed that she called him.

"Sanada, Seiichi is going to the hospital. He collapsed at Gina's house. He's fine right now, but they are keeping him just to make sure," Hotaru said.

The other end was silent for a moment, "We will be there after the match. Thank you."

Hotaru hung up the phone, "Shall we still see them? He would want us to go no matter what."

"Sounds good to me," Gina said looking down at the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, that's just going to be a sight that I will never forget, ya know? Now I know what his team felt like when he first got sick. That was such a scary time. Ai spent so much time at our house just to make her feel better about her brother."

"Yeah, she is pretty young with all of this happening. Does she understand that he was sick and all?"

"Pretty much. She knows that Seiichi was really sick and the doctors operated on him to make him better and he does have to take some medicine to make him feel better when he feels sick, but that's all she really knows. She doesn't know that it almost killed him."

"I think you should really go now with your family and be with Ai, she needs some one with her."

"Yeah, thanks Hotaru. Hey can you let Akaya know too?"

"Sure."

Gina took off to the Hospital and walked into the Emergency room and found her family there.

"I thought you were coming later?" Her mother said when she saw her daughter.

"Ai, needs me right now and I'm really the only other one that can help her out," Gina said.

No sooner did and eight year old girl come out that was a spinning image of Seiichi holding a white bunny close to her body. Gina walked over to her and knelt down, "Hey there Ai. You wanna go for a little walk? Get you out of here while your brother is sleeping?"

All the girl could do is nod. Gina took the girl to the tennis courts and saw the Rikkai team playing their match. Off in the distance she could see Ryelle and Fuji standing there with other people from Firsca and Seigaku. She walked over to him holding Ai's hand the entire time.

"Hey," Gina said.

"Hey, we heard about your cousin. He okay?" Ryelle said.

"As of now, they just think he got sick, and his immune system isn't really at 100 percent. He still gets sick easily, but this is one of the worst times. Oh, this is Ai, his little sister," Gina said introducing the girl who was standing behind her legs. "She's shy. With him being in the hospital she gets like this, even for a check up. I'm gonna go down to his team now."

Gina went down the steps and she sat next to Renji, "Hey, Yanagi."

"How is he?" he asked.

"Fine, but we still don't know too much, but he should be out tomorrow."

"Gina? Will Aniki come home this time or will he be there longer?" Ai asked softly.

"He should be home tomorrow. We are all going to see him later," Gina said hugging the small girl.

Most of Seiichi's teammates have met Ai when he was in the hospital, but not much longer than a few minutes. Only Renji and Sanada really knew her longer than the other teammates. They looked at the girl and saw their friend and buchou in her when she looked at them.

"Gina? Will you hold Fluffy?" Ai asked.

"Sure, you still have this bunny? I remember when you got him. I think it was for your birthday. Who gave it to you?" Gina asked trying to keep the child entertained.

"Aniki did. He saw it and knew I would want it. I've had him since I was three."

"And he is still very clean. Remember what you did with this last year when you saw him?"

She nodded and said in her soft voice, "I gave it to him before the surgery and said that I would be with him."

"That's right. And I think he is here right now with us watching the match."

All Ai could do is smile and look at the match that Sanada was now playing. All of the other teammates that were there were shocked that Ai wasn't crying and losing her mind, but they realized that Gina had something to do with it. As soon as the match ended Ai was up and ready to go see her brother in the hospital.

"Come on, let's go see Aniki now!" Ai said tugging on Gina.

"Hold on, we need to wait for his friends that are coming with us," Gina said pulling back the little girl and hugging her.

**High of a love**  
** Drunk from the hate**  
** It's like I'm huffing paint**  
** And I love it the more that I suffer**  
** I suffocate**  
** And right before I'm about to drown**  
** She resuscitates me**  
** She fucking hates me**  
** And I love it**  
** Wait**

They all walked to the hospital and went through the doors and found where his room was. Ai had become very scared and started to slow down when she was getting closer to her brother's room. Gina stopped with her and picked her up, "Hey come on, I know that your brother wants to see you more than anyone walking with us right now. I know it."

"But... I'm scared that he's gonna still be like he was the last time I saw him," Ai said hugging Gina as she was walking down the hall.

"He's not, and either way he would still want you to be strong and go into his room and see him."

Ai was silent for a moment and when they were outside his room Gina stopped and looked at her cousin,"You still wanna go in?"

Ai nodded against her shoulder. Gina opened the door and walked into Seiichi's room. He was sitting up talking to his mother about something and looked up when he heard all the footsteps coming through the doorway.

"I'll let you be with your friends," his mother said getting up and leaving the room. Gina was already a good deal in when Ai ripped herself from his arms and jumped on to Seiichi's bed and started hugging him.

"Aniki, are you better yet?" Ai said.

"I'll be home tomorrow morning, and we can go out and get you some ice cream," Seiichi said as the little girl's face lit up at the words 'ice cream'.

"Okay! Can Gina come too?"

"Sure Gina can come, that's if she wants to."

"Hey, I'm not missing out on an ice cream run with you Ai, Sorry Seiichi, she is just cuter than you," Gina said.

Ai just laid there on the side of the bed and hugged her brother some more. The team was quiet during the whole thing, they were learning something new about their friend everyday. Akaya came into the room about an hour after they did with Hotaru in tow.

"Is everything alright?" Kirihara said.

"Yeah, he's fine, but you need to be quiet, Ai is sleeping right now," Gina scolded him.

"Oh, hey you wanna go outside for a moment?"

Gina got up from her chair and let Hotaru sit in it for a moment. She followed him out into the hallway.

"You doing alright. Hotaru told me that you found him," Kirihara said.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. I have to be there for Ai when he's sick and all. She just misses him and worries more than she should. She make Oishi look tame in comparison," Gina said laughing.

Kirihara looked down at the ground for a minute, "I started playing like I used to today."

Gina looked at him with scared eyes. She knew what he could do when he started playing like that. She got that way once when she was playing with Fuji last year, "Why? I thought that you were trying to work on that last year!"

"I tried, I'm sorry, but it just happened. I got upset with everything that was happening with you and your cousin. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Akaya, you promised that you would stop trying to play like that. I see how hard you were working on it. Just go away. I don't want you anywhere near me," Gina said running away towards the roof.

** Where you going**  
** I'm leaving you**  
** No you ain't**  
** Come back**  
** We're running right back**  
** Here we go again**  
** It's so insane**  
** Cause when it's going good**  
** It's going great**

Kirihara went back into the room and sat down with a shocked look on his face. Hotaru noticed and just glared at him, "I told you not to tell her, but she was going to find out. Let me guess, she is beyond mad at you right now. Way to screw things up."

"Do you really need to rub it in like that right now?" Kirihara said getting angry.

"Look, she is like a sister to me. I knew she was going to be upset with you no matter what you decided to do. All you can do now is give her some breathing room. I still think she is haunted by the fact that she did the same thing to Fuji last year. She has seemed pretty down lately no matter what we did."

Seiichi looked at Hotaru for a moment, "What is going on with her?"

"She mentioned something about not wanting to use Silver Lining before, but now I think she is starting to crack under pressure," Hotaru said when she noticed her phone ringing. She looked down at it and saw an unfamiliar number, but she decided to pick it up just in case it was someone she knew and she didn't have their phone number.

"Hello?" Hotaru said.

"Hey there Princess," a man's voice said over the phone.

Hotaru was silent for a minute. She noticed Gina had reentered the room and was glaring at Kirihara. Then she remembered who was on the other line, "Daddy?"

Seiichi and Gina both had shocked looks on their faces. Both were wondering why her father was calling her at such an odd time and with him still in treatment, was he stable and alright to call her.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, you?"

"Well, I kinda like it here in the states, they have some interesting food here. Their take on Japanese food is quite interesting. I just wanted to let you know that I will be coming home for the summer and living in a group home for a year. They want to make sure that I can live back at home for a while before I can leave treatment. You and your mother are both allowed to visit me and vice versa."

"That's great Daddy, you'll be home when tennis starts up for me. Maybe you can come to one of my matches, but I have to go, I'm with some friends."

"Alright Princess. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

Hotaru smiled on the phone, "I love you too."

With that she hung up the phone and looked up at the people in the room. Gina was the first to speak to her, "What did he want?"

"He's coming back during the summer. He wants to start over and patch things up with my mom and I. I know my mom has been talking to him for a while, but I never knew why she was so happy. He was like I remembered him," Hotaru said.

"That's good. I hope everything works out for you and your family," Seiichi said.

It was getting late and they all decided to go home. Akaya decided to stay a few minutes longer so he could talk to Yukimura about something. When they all left he walked over to his former buchou.

** I'm Superman**  
** With the wind in his bag**  
** She's Lois Lane**  
** But when it's bad**  
** It's awful**  
** I feel so ashamed**  
** I snap**  
** Who's that dude**  
** I don't even know his name**  
** I laid hands on her**  
** I'll never stoop so low again**  
** I guess I don't know my own strength**

"I know what you are going to ask already, and all I'm going to say is keep trying. She just doesn't want others to get hurt because of you and she needs someone who can reassure her that she will find something other than her Silver Lining to get her though all those tennis playing days of using Silver Lining," Yukimura said.

"Easier said than done. She's really mad at me right now. I have no clue what she likes or what will make her happy again," Kirihara said.

"You will find it sooner or later. Nothing really makes sense when you think about it, but sometimes it is the small things that make you want to change."

"So when are you going to finally date Hotaru? You know Niou, Mauri, and Jackal all have bets on when you two are going to become official."

Yukimura gave a soft chuckle, "When she feels better about things, and that time is coming. I was being careful about the whole situation with her father. Well, you should get going now."

Kirihara nodded and he left the room. He knew he could make it up to Gina, but he needed to become more confident in himself when he was doing what ever it is that he needed to do.

** Just gonna stand there**  
** And watch me burn**  
** But that's alright**  
** Because I like**  
** The way it hurts**  
** Just gonna stand there**  
** And hear me cry**  
** But that's alright**  
** Because I love**  
** The way you lie**  
** I love the way you lie**  
** I love the way you lie**

Hotaru had caught up with Gina and started walking with her to her house, "Don't be mad at him for something like that. He is trying to stop using his Devil Mode, but you and I both know that he is not going to change that drastically. He is known for that and he is afraid that he is going to lose his reputation over it. You have to forgive him for what he did. The entire way over here he was afraid to tell you what happened to him. He really does care about you. He truly does."

"But he promised. Breaking a promise is the worst thing that you can to do me," Gina said.

"You'll forgive him. You always do. I'll see you later," Hotaru said letting Gina go into her house.

Hotaru started her familiar walk home but she decided to take a pit stop at the street courts and watch some matches. She saw Momo there with Ryoma and some other people that she didn't know real well. She wandered around a bit more and saw Fuji talking to a guy with some curly hair. He seemed to notice her and give her a small wave and Fuji turned around to notice that he was waving at her. She walked over to the two, "Hello Fuji!"

"Hello Hotaru. This is Hajime, he goes to St. Rudolph," Fuji said with some bitterness in his voice.

"Nice to meet you. I was just taking a walk and decided to see who all was here at this hour."

"You play tennis?" Hajime asked.

"Yes, you say it like I shouldn't," Hotaru said feeling a little bit offended.

"Well, you just don't look like the type of person who would play tennis. That's all. I'll see you later then," he said walking away smirking.

Hotaru glared at his back for a moment before turning to Fuji, "I see why you hate him so much."

She decided that it was her time to leave and she finished her walk home. She thought about what had happened that day and if he was ever going to ask her out. She came to the conclusion that they were only meant to be friends. This was a horrible thing to think of, but to her it was for the best.

** You ever love somebody so much**  
** You can barely breathe**  
** When you're with them**  
** You meet**  
** And neither one of you**  
** Even know what hit 'em**  
** Got that warm fuzzy feeling**  
** Yeah them chills**  
** Used to get 'em**  
** Now you're getting fucking sick**  
** Of looking at 'em**  
** You swore you've never hit 'em**  
** Never do nothing to hurt 'em**  
** Now you're in each other's face**

Over the next few days Hotaru started to talk less and less to Seiichi and talking to other people about things and leaving Gina's side.

"Hey, do you know what is up with Hotaru, she has been a little strange lately and I was just wondering if she was alright?" Gina asked Serena.

"Honestly, I have no clue. She was like this after the hospital. I heard that she was talking to Hajime from St. Rudolph from Yuuta, but I guess that is true now. Did Seiichi reject her or something?" Serena asked back.

"No, he still hasn't... That idiot. Since it took him so long to tell his feelings, she is trying to move on. We need to save this before something bad really happens!"

Serena was sitting there wondering what was going to happen when she told him about her and Hajime. She wanted to keep it a secret, but what is he planning with her?

"Serena, are you okay?" Gina asked again.

"Well, I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm dating Hajime and it concerns me that he has been talking to Hotaru as much as he has, but he hasn't told me what he was saying to her. I just hope it is something to do with Seiichi or someone else," Serena replied before standing up to go to her classroom.

Serena found her friend in the hall way and decided to confront her about what was going on, "Hotaru, I heard that you were talking to Hajime."

"Yeah, and I know that he is dating you. We have been talking as friends and such. Don't worry," Hotaru said.

"I really wasn't too worried about that. I'm used to him knowing too much data for his own good. What happened to you and Seiichi?"

"He took too long to reach out to me so he lost out. His fault."

Serena was shocked, "But he was sick and I know he just doesn't want to hurt you like your father did. He was waiting till you were better."

"Where was he when I was crying myself to sleep at nights! Where was he when I needed to just cry on his shoulder! Where was he during all those times! He was just being a friend and not a boyfriend."

Serena was quiet and looked at Hotaru. She understood what it was like to love someone and have them not there when you want them. Calling them only somehow meant that you were friends with them and they wanted nothing more than to see them again and hang out.

"Hotaru, you know how much he cares about you. Don't do this to him," Serena said.

"I already did," Hotaru said taking out her book.

** Spewing venom**  
** And these words**  
** When you spit 'em**  
** You push**  
** Pull each other's hair**  
** Scratch, claw, bit 'em**  
** Throw 'em down**  
** So lost in the moments**  
** When you're in 'em**  
** It's the rage that took over**  
** It controls you both**  
** So they say it's best**  
** To go your separate ways**  
** Guess that they don't know ya**  
** Cause today**  
** That was yesterday**  
** Yesterday is over**  
** It's a different day**

Time grew on and Hotaru had started to get over Seiichi, but she noticed that she was losing Gina. She was spending more time with the new girls and her training with Sanada and Kirihara. Hotaru started to feel lonely again, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Her father was coming to Japan in a few weeks and she was getting ready to see him for the first time. During practices she noticed that the team might not be able to win another National's tournament. She just didn't know what to do to get things right.

The summer was fast approaching and Karin came up to Hotaru during class one day to talk to her about her future and other events going on for the rest of the school year.

"As you know everything is going on well, it seems like Firsca will give you the most attention and want you more than anything else. Seigaku is also interested in your talents, but I think you are more than likely to stay away from them. Also, you, Gina, and Serena will be going to help out with the Tennis Summer Camp that the Kanto region holds," Karin said.

"Really? This is too much information to handle at once Karin. So we are going to a camp for the summer?" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, its for middle and high school. I chose you three because you know most of the boys going there anyways, so it wouldn't feel as awkward."

"Alright, when does this camp start?"

"Two days after summer break starts."

"We will be ready. Did you tell them or will I have to?"

"I already told them this morning. You can go back to class now."

Hotaru started walking down the hall and she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, it was a girl that looked like she was a freshman. She realized that it was Mandy.

"Mandy, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't think I can be a regular. Everyone is so much better than I am. I just don't think I am good enough for them," Mandy said.

"You aren't going to play like Serena or Gina in your first year. You are better than you let on. Just keep on trying and you will somehow find your way out and into a more comfortable playing style. You like to dance right? Just use that when you are playing. You don't always get it on the first try," Hotaru said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, hey what happened to you and Gina. I haven't seen you two together in a while?"

"Just some issues with family and such. I guess I should talk to her about it."

"She kinda knows what's wrong, but she needs more help with that Kirihara boy. She says he keep apologizing and she can't forgive him for what he did."

"Really? I guess I will have to talk to her then."

** Sound like broken records**  
** Playin' over**  
** But you promised her**  
** Next time you'll show restraint**  
** You don't get another chance**  
** Life is no Nintendo game**  
** But you lied again**  
** Now you get to watch her leave**  
** Out the window**  
** Guess that's why they call it window pane**

Gina was practicing after school before the normal practice was called. Hotaru walked up to her and started to return the ball that she was hitting off the wall.

"What's wrong Shiny?" Hotaru asked.

"I should be asking you that. Seiichi is confused as to what happened. All of a sudden you stopped talking to him and everything. He's worried sick about you," Gina said.

"Look I just needed some time away from him and everything. Also, I just wanted him to be more than a friend to me."

"He didn't want to hurt you like your father did. He was just being careful."

"I'm sick of people walking on egg shells around me. It's in the past and I don't want to think about it. If I don't bring it up, then I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should tell him that at the camp?"

Hotaru sighed, "I don't even think I can face him now."

"Hey, I know you can. Even if he just wants to talk. Give him that."

"I think I will, but you need to forgive Kirihara. He has been trying really hard. I saw him one day after school looking like a zombie. When I talked to him I learned that he was still beating himself up over what happened, but that is his style and he truly can't stay away from it."

** Just gonna stand there**  
** And watch me burn**  
** But that's alright**  
** Because I like**  
** The way it hurts**  
** Just gonna stand there**  
** And hear me cry**  
** But that's alright**  
** Because I love**  
** The way you lie**  
** I love the way you lie**  
** I love the way you lie**

The girls headed off to the camp and unpacked themselves in their rooms. Hotaru was laying on her bed when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it up and saw Seiichi standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Okay, lets go for a walk. Gina passed out from a rough day."

Hotaru left the room and started walking with Seiichi. She noticed that he looked serious, "Seiichi, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier."

He looked down at the girl who was staring ahead with her head down, "I'm okay with that, but what was wrong with you?"

"It was just everything. Everyone was being so careful around me not to break me. I'm stronger than that."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I haven't been talking about it and I thought people would take a hint about that."

"I guess we are all to blame here, but I take most of it. I should have known better. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Seiichi. I just want things to be better between us, alright?"

He nodded and walked her back to her room. They stood out there for a while before Seiichi went in and kissed her cheek, "Good night Hotaru."

"Night Seiichi," Hotaru said blushing and going inside her room.

Gina was awake on the bed looking at her when she entered the room again, "I know what happened! Yay! Everything will be slightly back to normal now that you two are talking again. Then, you won't be so worried when your father comes back and tennis starts up again and when you have to choose where you are going to go to high school. Oh, wait, scratch that last one."

"Shiny, you are talking way too fast and too much for my brain to handle at this moment. Leave a message and I will get back to you when I am awake and can process what just happened," Hotaru said.

"Alright, good night Hotaru," Gina said laying back down in her bed and falling asleep.

** Now I know we said things**  
** Did things**  
** That we didn't mean**  
** And we fall back**  
** Into the same patterns**  
** Same routine**  
** But your temper's just as bad**  
** As mine is**  
** You're the same as me**  
** But when it comes to love**  
** You're just as blinded**  
** Baby please come back**  
** It wasn't you**  
** Baby it was me**  
** Maybe our relationship**  
** Isn't as crazy as it seems**  
** Maybe that's what happens**  
** When a tornado meets a volcano**

Gina woke up the next morning thinking that if Hotaru could make up with Seiichi, she should be able to do the same with Kirihara. She knew that he was trying to change, but she still couldn't get any of those images out of her head that what she did to his opponents when he got in that mode. Her heart felt for them when she saw them injured and the looks that Kirihara gave them in return weren't any nicer than what he had done to them.

"Hey, Ryuzaki needs us to help set up a bracket for a tournament they are going to have," Hotaru said pulling up her hair.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Gina said putting her shoes on.

She felt her purple hair beat against her back as she was running to go and get the supplies that they needed to make the bracket. This was good for her because she really didn't want to be around anyone. She just wanted this camp to be over and done with so she could begin to focus on her tennis. As soon as she could forget about those thoughts, they came back and it was worse than before. Her mind couldn't wrap around what was going on inside her head. Maybe trying to get him to stop was the wrong thing to do. That was just his nature and he couldn't help but act like that sometimes. She got the supplies and started helping with the brackets.

"You alright Gina?" Regina asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to think something over. Hey can you finish this for me? I need to go do something," Gina said getting up and ran off to find Kirihara.

** All I know is**  
** I love you too much**  
** To walk away though**  
** Come inside**  
** Pick up your bags off the sidewalk**  
** Don't you hear sincerity**  
** In my voice when I talk**  
** Told you this is my fault**  
** Look me in the eyeball**  
** Next time I'm pissed**  
** I'll aim my fist**  
** At the dry wall**  
** Next time**  
** There will be no next time**  
** I apologize**  
** Even though I know it's lies**  
** I'm tired of the games**  
** I just want her back**  
** I know I'm a liar**  
** If she ever tries to fucking leave again**  
** I'mma tie her to the bed**  
** And set the house on fire**

Kirihara was practicing his swings and minding his own business when he noticed a purple flash run past him. He knew that it was Gina, but he noticed that she had a strange look on her face. He didn't want to stop her from what she was doing.

_Something is on her mind, but what? And when did she look so pretty? What was I just thinking? _He thought as he brought his focus back to his tennis.

A little while later he was sitting with Niou and his old teammates talking about the new season.

"Have you seen Gina?" Regina asked.

"No, why?" Niou asked back.

"She was helping me with the brackets, but then she left and hasn't come back yet. I know she has been thinking about a lot of things lately so I thought she would come to her second family."

"We haven't seen her. Did you try Hotaru?" Sanada asked.

"Hotaru has been with Seiichi. That's why I came here. She has been like this for a while though. Oh well, wait here she is. Gina, what the hell have you been doing?"

The girl got to the group and just stood there and stared at her friend, "I had some thinking to do."

"Like?" Regina asked.

"It's nothing. Just something that I needed to do on my own. Did you finish the brackets?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't too hard to do. You didn't miss much. Well, now what are you off to do?"

"I was thinking that of practicing a little. I wanna see something."

"Need a partner to go against?" Regina asked.

"Sure, but I don't think I have seen you play singles since we played against the boys."

Regina shrugged, "Hey, at least I can play singles. Stephania can't, so that means I am stuck with her. She won't work well with another partner if I want to move up to singles."

Gina picked up her raquet, and looked at the sister, "You don't want to be part of a doubles team anymore?"

"I want to be stronger and independent. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all."

The girls walked to the courts and moved to their respective side. Gina was the first to serve the ball, but she decided to hold back a little at first till she got a good feel for the match. Regina had no problem returning the ball back to her opponent, but she noticed that the shot had a lightness to it. As the match progressed, Regina noticed that all of Gina's shots were light, but had incredible speed and because of this, she lost many points due to her hitting the ball too hard. Gina ended up winning, but it didn't come as a surprise to Regina.

"Thanks for a good match, Regina," Gina said shaking the girl's hand.

"No problem, but how did you do that?" Regina asked.

"Do what?"

"All of the balls you hit were light in weight, but had incredible speed like a heavy one. It kept throwing me off."

"I guess it is something new that I learned."

"I guess, but I noticed that you didn't use Silver Lining at all."

Gina stopped, this was the first time that someone had noticed that she stopped using it, "Yeah, I've stopped a while ago. I had just been fooling people for most of the time."

The boys were watching the entire match happen and knew it was her training with Sanada that helped her get over what ever it was that she was doing. Kirihara was very impressed with her and he walked over to her, "Hey that was a good match you had there."

Gina looked up, "Thanks Kirihara-kun. Well, I should get going, I have other things to do before they have more training for you boys."

She started walking away and Kirihara was just standing there until he heard, "Go and talk to her more. She's being her nervous and scared self."

He turned around to see Hotaru there smiling at him. He took off and started following her, but when he got so far, he lost track of her. He decided that it was a lost cause and he went back to his room. Meanwhile, Gina went to the roof of the building and started at the sky. She wondered if she should just go for it and tell him, or if she should wait. Her mind was going so fast that she forgot anything else she had to do that day. The clouds became her friends and wished they could tell her something that would make her better.

Seiichi noticed that Kirihara was in his room and he went to his door and knocked on it. Kirihara opened the door and saw his former captain standing there with the look of 'I know you didn't do anything'.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Kirihara asked.

"Just tell her how you feel," Seiichi said.

"She knows that. I've slightly told her other times that we hung out, but she keeps on getting upset with me because of my tennis style."

"She at least wants to see some progress with it, but even I know that you will never be cured of it. Same with her. She will have to rely on Silver Lining to win sometimes, but she needs to moderate what she does with it."

"I feel like I am just tearing her apart and letting her burn because she walks through fire for me and I do nothing in return."

Seiichi looked at his kouhai and saw that he had matured a lot since last year, "You have really grown up since last year. Go and talk to her.

** Just gonna stand there**  
** And watch me burn**  
** But that's alright**  
** Because I like**  
** The way it hurts**  
** Just gonna stand there**  
** And hear me cry**  
** But that's alright**  
** Because I love**  
** The way you lie**  
** I love the way you lie**

Gina was looking at the clouds some more when she heard someone sit next to her. She turned her head and saw Kirihara, "Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you," he said simply.

"About what? There is nothing to talk about."

"I'm sorry. I made you go through so much trying to help me and I have nothing to show for it. I wanted to make things right, you have been in a mood since that day at the hospital and haven't even tried to talk to me about what happened. If you would have tried to ask me why it was because he insulted you. Said that the girl from Firsca that I know is a fake and is just taking the fame from her cousin. I was fighting for you."

Gina stared at him,"Really?"

He nodded, "Really."

"Thanks," she smiled and threw her arms around him giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you are back to normal."

"Same here. Just please try and work on your anger issues."

"I will."

_** I love the way you lie, **_She thought as he walked her back to her room that night.

* * *

**Can't believe I finished that chapter. Well I think this should hold you over till I can get something else out. **_  
_


End file.
